leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ArtMaster7/Astor the Celestial Warrior
Astor, the Celestial Warrior is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Astor has a total of 12 abilities excluding his innate. These 12 abilities are divided by 4 elements, which is the fire, earth, air and water. Each element has 3 zodiacs. The fire element focuses on damage, the earth element focuses on toughness, the air element focuses on speed, and the water element focuses on support. Astor's abilities evolve after reaching a certain level, which gives bonuses. This makes his role in the game to be unknown to the enemies, which can be advantageous. Astor's abilities evolve and is granted with additional effects upon reaching a certain rank. The chosen ability gains an additional active. The chosen ability gains a persistent effect. }} Astor invokes his sword with Leo's might, making his next autoattack within 5 seconds to deal bonus physical damage. |description2= At 3rd and 5th rank, Astor gains Strength of Sagittarius and Power of Aries, respectively. |leveling= % AD)}} |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=8 }} By the strength of Sagittarius, Astor leaps and strikes down at a targeted area, damaging all enemies hit in place of a single target, but the damage dealt is reduced. |description2= This ability can be activated within 3 seconds after the activation of Might of Leo. |leveling= % |range=500 }} Upon the activation of Might of Leo, Aries aids Astor in battle, dealing Magic damage per second to all nearby enemies. |leveling= 30 |range=400 }} }} Astor is granted with the shield of Virgo that absorbs damage for up to 5 seconds. |description2= At 3rd and 5th rank, Astor gains Strength of Taurus and Power of Capricorn, respectively. |leveling= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=8 }} By the strength of Taurus, Astor's shield is converted into a celestial force, dealing magic damage to all enemies around him equal to the shield's strength, and reduces their armor for 3 seconds. |description2= This ability can be activated within 3 seconds after the activation of Might of Virgo. |leveling= % |range=450 }} Upon the activation of Might of Virgo, Capricorn protects Astor, giving him bonus health. |leveling= 300 }} }} Libra balances the flow of battle, giving Astor bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. |description2= At 3rd and 5th rank, Astor gains Strength of Gemini and Power of Aquarius, respectively. |leveling= % |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=8 }} By the strength of Gemini, Astor channels Libra's might into a celestial force and slows down the movement speed of a target enemy for 2 seconds. |description2= This ability can be activated within 3 seconds after the activation of Might of Libra. |leveling= % |range=500 }} Upon the activation of Might of Libra, Aquarius grants Astor bonus movement speed. Ignores unit collision. |leveling= 10% }} }} Astor accords an allied champion with Pisces' might, increasing its base health regeneration for for 5 seconds. |description2= At 3rd and 5th rank, Astor gains Strength of Cancer and Power of Scorpio, respectively. |leveling= % |range= 500 |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=8 }} By the strength of Cancer, Astor heals the accorded allied champion and increases its base attack damage by 10%. |description2= This ability can be activated within 3 seconds after the activation of Might of Pisces. |leveling= |range= 1000 }} Upon the activation of Might of Pisces, Scorpio supports Astor in battle, restoring the health of all nearby allied champions by every second and grants . |description2= Upon leaving the range or upon activating a new ability, Power of Scorpio will last on an allied champion for a duration. |leveling= 3 |range=450 }} }} Category:Custom champions